


Abby/Athena NSFW Alphabet

by flickawhip



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: ...As the title says?
Relationships: Abby Clark/Athena Grant





	Abby/Athena NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Athena is nothing but attentive with Abby who tends to be a little fragile after sex, even lovemaking. She likes to stroke the girl’s hair and try to soothe her as much as possible. 

Lots of verbal acceptance of love. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Abby is in love with Athena’s hands.

Athena loves Abby’s eyes, especially how expressive they get during lovemaking. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Athena delights in making Abby cum as many times as possible. She is very much a service top but she delights in Abby’s trust with her too. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Athena collared Abby a few years ago, Abby only wears the collar when particularly distressed. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Both women have plenty of knowledge of how to have sex, how to make love and how to fuck and for both of them each thing means something totally different. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Abby is very much a fan of vanilla sex, a simple missionary or something similar.

Athena is more of a fan of making Abby ride her, either with a strap or with Abby pulled over her hips so she can please the woman with her hands. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Athena is very serious about making Abby moan. 

Abby is more of a giggler.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Abby is clean. 

Athena is more of a Brazilian type of girl but she has been known to go clean shaven. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Athena focuses on Abby’s eyes, she knows Abby won’t speak what she wants but she’s grown used to reading what is and isn’t working with Abby from her eyes. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Athena is pretty quick if she must masturbate. She hates it, prefers to focus on other people but she does find that the image of Abby mid-release helps her own. 

Abby is not a fan of masturbating at all, only able to do it if Athena is watching her. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

They share only a few kinks:

Handcuffs (sometimes)  
Strap-Ons  
Mommy Kink (more for Abby, but Athena loves making Abby happy.)  
Period Sex (Abby’s cramps are painful and Athena likes to make it better.)

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

The two of them really only use the bedroom. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Athena just loves making Abby happy.

Abby gets turned on by Athena’s affections.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Nothing with bodily fluids beyond the usual 3, cum, spit or occasional blood. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Abby is definitely a receiver of oral although she’s learning to be a really good oral lover.

Athena just loves Abby’s cum and the taste of it so she gives more than she receives although she proudly helps Abby learn how to go down on a woman. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Athena is nothing but tender and sweet with Abby.

Abby tends to be sweet, tender and slow with Athena unless Athena demands more from her. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Neither woman is a fan of quickies, although Athena has done it once or twice to help Abby remember that she is loved when things go deeply wrong. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Neither really take risks with each other, although Abby is open to experimenting in their own bed. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Abby’s stamina is mild with Athena. 

Athena has plenty of stamina, although Abby can still quite easily make her cum. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Yes they own strap ons. They tend to use them with Athena penetrating Abby, never alone. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Neither woman is really a teaser. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Abby is more of a mewler than a screamer although she can be loud when given the chance.

Athena is definitely a moaner, although when she cums she can be quite loud about it. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Athena and Abby are romantic more than they are sexual, although Abby loves Athena enough to submit to anything the woman needs or wants.   
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Abby tends towards lacy bras and panties, wanting to look good for Athena.

Athena still lives in sports bras and boxers. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Abby’s sex drive pretty much depends on Athena. 

Athena has a mild sex drive, although she is known to use sex to relax. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Athena only falls asleep when Abby is happy. Abby sleeps fairly quickly.


End file.
